


Seesaw

by funpoisonnx



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a BTS Suga Song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funpoisonnx/pseuds/funpoisonnx
Summary: This Repeating Seesaw Game.One of us has to end it, even though we can't.
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 7





	Seesaw

_Gulp_

One sip of coffee in a midst of a cold day.

_Two more_

_Three more_

_Four more_

Walking to the side walk, seeing again those familiar streets. Sceneries of once called neighborhood. He kept on walking, walking and walking until he stopped right in front of the playground.

It was nearly sunset.

the red orange skies painted the entire playground. The swing, the slides, the monkey bars,.. the seesaw. It was beautiful in his eyes. He fainted a smile.

_It's still the same._

No one was there in the playground. as if they knew he needed this to himself. just for once ~~-~~ No, just for one last time. He won't be back anyways.

With a heavy breath, he sat down in the other side of the seesaw. This was his favorite spot.

He took a sip of his black coffee that he bought in his favorite coffee shop in this city.

Every place held a memory. a special memory.

a flashback of what he had and what events this neighborhood took place suddenly was on his head, reminding him.

_Was it really been that long?_

Well, he was only here for business anyways. He never thought that he will be back in here again. he thought that if he left this place, all those weird feelings will go away.

It seems like that it wasn't the case.

His faint smile suddenly turned into a thin line.

_Now it's just a painful memory._

With a heavy sigh he drank his coffee finishing it in one shot. The sun is setting and he thought it was time to leave. Getting up, he putted his hands in the pocket of his long black coat, feeling something hard little thing inside it. it's a necklace.

_someone's necklace._

a thing that he had for someone, his feelings, his heart.

but _she_ gave it back to him, _she_ left it.

He understood though, they weren't perfect in some ways. but he wished not to have this backed.

He gave it to her, it was hers.

and with another heavy breath he looked up just to be stopped yet again. this time not only his movements were stopped, even his breathing too.

a breathtaking sight was held upon his eyes.

There is stood a beautiful woman whom he love _d._

Across the road, her fair beautiful face and skin were painted by the sunsets too, just like him.

_she was still the same._

She was looking at him too, the same way he had been looking at her. Hearts pounding, hands sweating.

Thinking about his next movement. a sudden breeze chilled him, cooling him off. He tried to move but his mind isn't complying to him. She too just stood there, doing nothing.

both staring, both reminiscing. 

same reaction, same feeling. and same thoughts in their minds.

_"it's been a long time"_


End file.
